


Young Love

by Theavalanche65



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jesse gets nervous in front of angels, mcmercy valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theavalanche65/pseuds/Theavalanche65
Summary: The story of the first time Gabe saw his blabbermouth of an apprentice at a loss for words and the reason why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story I wrote during the McMercy Valentines event on tumblr for @naoblogs.
> 
> The prompts i used/combined were Awkward first date ask and date night. I tried to add a bit of everything in there with some fluff, humor and a lil angst.
> 
> enjoy! ^_^

There weren't many times in Jesse’s life where he could say he felt nervous. The first time was when he ran off to join the infamous deadlock gang, smuggling illegal weaponry throughout the states. The second was years after when he had Gabes shotgun pointed at his forehead, and gave him the great ultimatum. The third was when he was sent to the city of Dorado to uproot what little was left of his old gang. And here came the fourth, standing in front of the doctor's doorstep with a big question on his mind.

 

He could do this, he was the Jesse Mccree, suave southern cowboy with a golden tongue who could woo ladies until their panties would practically fly off. This was no different right?  _ If only that were true _ he thought to himself. This wasn't the first girl he'd asked out on a date, but he hoped she was the last. Jesse was the sweet talker of the town, so it came to no one's surprise that he pulled girls in like moths to a hot flame. This was unlike any of that. Those girls meant nothing to him, casual flings that he would have forgotten about next week. 

 

Angela however was stuck in his mind 24/7, day in and day out. The two youngest in overwatch, they bonded quickly as friends despite early discrepancies. It didn't take long for that to grow into an even closer relationship, like best friends but better. He hoped it could blossom into something more. The blonde was perfect in every way to Mccree, from the adorable way she nagged when he got reckless, how cute she looked when she got angry, and the laugh and smile that melted his heart on the spot. Part of him wondered if she felt the same way. There were little hints here and there, he caught her staring from time to time, faint blushes when he called her darlin’, and her love of him being close going so far as to sometimes latch onto him like a baby koala. One of them was eventually going to have to go out on a limb to find out, and Jesse was tired of waiting.

 

“I can do this” he said under his breath before pressing the keypad to open the door to her office. He found her the way he always found her, at her desk reviewing god knows how much paperwork and enough medical documents for the entire state of texas. Noticing his presence, she put the pencil down in order to properly address him. Her golden hair was put up in a ponytail and she wore a pair of reading glasses to aid in her studies. Taking off the glasses she looked up to him with those blue pools that made his knees go limp.

 

“Hello Jesse! You said there was something you wanted to ask me?” she answered cheerfully with a smile on her face, with a voice smoother than silk, her accent still apparent and he couldn't love it anymore.

 

_ FUCK I CAN'T DO THIS _ . What was he thinking, she'd never go for him. He was the lowlife criminal recruited out of pity and she was just so,  _ her _ . He had to deflect this somehow, he needed an injury. A headache could work but why would he need a doctor, that was overkill. He could make up a wound but angela knew every papercut on his body, the doctor wouldn't fall for it. All of his excuses came out at once to create a fumbling mess that could barely pass as english.

 

“Well, uh, ye see Ange , I… uh-”

 

_ “Agent Mccree please report to Commander Reyes office at your earliest convenience”  _  athena's robotic voice broke his dizzy spell and allowed him to finally regain his composure. He looked at her with eyes begging for forgiveness he thought he didn't deserve.

 

“It's quite alright, just come back after your meeting. I'll be here by the time you get back” she said reassuring him that she didn't hold this against him. With a tip of the hat in silent acknowledgement, he turned around and headed to his bosses office thanking whatever god there was for saving his hide.

 

* * *

 

 

Gabes office was nothing to write home about, covert ops wasn't exactly the most prestigious of occupations. Lately due to the decrease in omnium activity he could be found either right here or in the gym and rec room. The commander was seated at his desk, staring intently at the monitor in front of him. 

 

“Ye wanted to see me sir? Jesse asked with his regained confidence, earlier incident already forgotten. He'd have to do it eventually but for now he would roll with the punches.

 

“Sit down,  _ mijo _ ” the younger blackwatch member complied bringing up a chair and positioning it across from his superior.

 

“So what’d i screw up this time” he asked jokingly.

 

“Your sad attempt at asking the doctor to dinner” Reyes turned the monitor around to meet his stunned expression. Sure enough it was the security feed of him fumbling like a chicken with his head cut off in the medical wing. “you left your communicator on. After hearing you mumble under your breath for about a half hour it wasn't hard to find out where you were and after pulling a bit of seniority to get past clearance i came past this gem” he smiled “never thought id see the day where Mccree lost his mojo”

 

“Fuck boss i can't explain it. Every time i see ‘er i jus’ feel so damn happy, but the moment i wanna tell ‘er i get all locked up” 

 

“its called young love punk, and this is probably the first girl you've ever liked who hasn't been around town like a bad rumor. You are like a son to me ingrate, and i want nothing more than to see you succeed. You've got about two hours before she gets suspicious, so i suggest you find a way to get ready.”

 

“how the hell am i gonna do that. I can barely talk to the woman let alone ask ‘er out” Jesse started to panic, internally and visibly. How in gods name was he gonna pull this off.

 

“don't worry kid, i got backup” he raised a hand to his ear, pressing on the communicator “Ana, Jack, Rein, Torb. Who wants to play matchmaker?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ana i'm really not sure about thi-”

 

“Shush” he was promptly silenced by a finger over his mouth “ Everything will go well i promise you. Jack has already cleared her schedule for the day so she has no reason not to accept a nice dinner out. Who could resist such a handsome young man?” her sly smile beaming on her face could light up the room. 

 

She had done a great job fixing him up and getting him to shave that mess he called a beard. Reinhardt called up some connections so he could get fitted for a suit on a moment's notice. It was what took up most of his two hours but was surely worth the wait. The reservation was difficult but being part of the UN meant you could pull strings like an instrument. He was able to book a fancy restaurant on the top floor of one of the tallest buildings with a view of the city from their table. Upon returning to the base he was met with swiss chocolates courtesy of torbjorn and it took all of his willpower not to eat them on his own, if those weren't her weakness they would have been gone in the blink of an eye.

 

“Ye know you ain't too bad yerself Amari?” he laughed shying away from the compliments.

 

“Always a charmer.” she chided him “now go flirt with the girl you actually want to take to dinner” she did one final check of his suit, making sure everything was perfect. When she was finished, she handed him a beautiful bouquet of white roses to accompany the chocolates. She put her hand reassuringly on his shoulder. “ just stick to the plan, and if you get into trouble, i’ll bail you out”

 

He'd have to thank her later. All of them really, but that wasn't on his mind right now, he had bigger fish to fry. 

 

* * *

 

 

He stood exactly the same place as two hours ago, but a different man. The scrappy delinquent was replace with a fine gentleman. For the second time today he pressed the keypad to open the door to the doctors lab, nervousness lessened but still there. Upon entering he almost bumped into her leaving.

 

“Hey Jesse, i was wondering when you were going to come by. I was actually just leaving, my workload was significantly less than i had previously estimat-” Angela stopped when she noticed his unusually classy clothing “my my what's the occasion?” she was either being polite or just completely oblivious to his intentions, standing in front of her with flowers and chocolates.

 

“What i wanted to ask ye earlier was,” Mccree scratched the back of his neck with one hand while the other handed her the gifts. “if ye’d like to go to dinner with me,” he looked up at her as her fingers traveled along the delicate petals, she certainly wasn't expecting this and looked a bit hesitant. He tried to put her at ease  “and don’ worry the reservation is all set. We won't need to wait”

 

Her face was one of pure care and happiness. Her smile was soft and eyes full of emotion he couldn't pin down. “ _ Mein gott _ Jesse, you did all of this for me? This is the kindest thing anyone's ever done, i couldn't imagine all the trouble you went through.”

 

He looked her in the eyes red growing on her cheeks, and at that moment he knew he loved her. She was so sweet and caring but always forgot about herself, and so he would be there for her. “Don’ ye worry yer pretty little head angel, i had a bit of help. ‘s all worth it in the end.” 

 

She looked up to meet his gaze to respond “yes, I would love to Jesse. I'll go get ready now.” before leaving she came up and pulled him against her small frame for a tight hug that he was happy to reciprocate. “Thank you”

 

When she left he let everything out, emotions of hope for the future and pure joy in the present. He looked up to the corner of the room to the security camera, where he was sure five people were watching that he was glad to call family. Gabe’s room was like NASA after a successful launch, cheers filling the room as the ragtag group of matchmakers plan worked. The two youngest always felt something for each other they just needed a little push, they were glad to be that push.

 

* * *

 

 

The restaurant was as high class as they come and Mccree had to admit it, the team had really outdone themselves. The wooden furnishing around the room illuminated by the chandelier hanging above a single table, set especially for them. Jesse never understood why someone needed three sets of forks, spoons, and knives all to themselves, but low and behold they were there waiting for him in all their silver glory. He led his gorgeous date over to the candlelit dinner and pulled the chair out for her like a true gentleman.

 

She wore a beautiful red dress that revealed just a little but still retained the idea of modesty. Mccree couldn't help but stare when he first saw her like this, absolutely awestruck as she radiated everything one could call good and pure, and still had to remember to catch himself every now and then. Her blonde hair rivaled a gold bar in the summer sun and eyes like the sky it resided in. He was a mortal in the presence of a celestial being right now and was trying his hardest not to screw it up.

 

Once the waiter had taken their orders and menus, Jesse couldn't help himself and let loose some of his trademark teasing when the food arrived  “Really Ange, a salad” he said with a chuckle “ we go to the fanciest place on the hemisphere and ye order a couple o’ leaves”

 

“Says the man who orders a steak at every place that serves food” she responded with that  _ checkmate  _ smile. He had momentarily forgotten he was on a date with not only the woman he loved but his closest friend, and in a way it was the best thing he could have asked for.

 

“Steaks got protein Ange,” he said with a mouth half full of food pointing a fork in her direction “it'll help ye get a lil meat on yer bones. Want some?”

 

“No thank you,” she politely declined, letting a small laugh escape from behind her hand “I am quite happy with the ‘meat’ i have in me now”

 

Now, one of Jesse's favorite things is when his flirting turns the doctor into a fumbling mess of words, and she had just seemed to set herself up for it. “I can always put some of my meat inside ye if you want” he said with his trademark smile, the phrase leaving his lips as if he didn't just say something exceedingly vulgar.

 

Angela nearly spit out her drink as her cheeks instantly flushed with a rosy hue. “Jesse! That is not how you talk to a date over dinner, apologize this instant” Although the comment was extremely inappropriate, she would have been lying to herself if she said the thought hadn't crossed her mind before. He was her age and spends large amounts of time in her proximity as both a patient and a friend, and the fact that he was oh so handsome didn't hurt either.

 

Jesse quickly held up his hands in mock surrender, not being able to hold in his belly laugh for very long “M’ sorry, i just couldn't help m’self” his accent becoming more apparent the more he laughed “Anyone ever tell ya how cute ye look when ye get angry darlin’” That seemed to calm her anger, but the color seemed to remain burning on her face.

 

The rest of the date went by smoothly, the two talked as if it was any other time they had eaten together in the cafeteria. They exchanged gossip, talked about their week, and Jesse told stories she's undoubtedly heard numerous times before but was listening as intently as if it was the first. Somewhere along the line Angela had come out of her shell and started to flirt with Jesse in the same way he did her. It created a nice back and forth between the two as they bounced complements off each other like a tennis ball.  Once they had finished eating and the music had slowed down it was the doctor who asked the question. “When did you decide you were in love? With me, specifically?”

 

Mccree thought long and hard about his answer before he opened his mouth to tell his tale “ You ‘member the mission on route 66, when i went back to dismantle the old gang?”

 

Angela tapped her chin, searching  her memory of about half a year ago “Yes, i do remember. What about it?”

 

“Hold yer horses seabiscuit, i'm getting to it. As you might recall It went wrong to say the least, and we had to make some last minute decisions that we would have never have made if we weren't so desperate. I ended up getting the brunt of the repercussions” ‘wrong’ really wasn't the right word for it, the phrase ‘horribly chaotic’ would suit it much better. 

 

They grossly underestimated the resistance of the supposedly shattered pack of wild dogs and neglected to bring any more than Jesse, Gabe, and ammunition. Outnumbered, outgunned, but not outmatched, they made their final stand in the very diner Jesse was found in. It was almost poetic in a sense, being in the same situation as 5 years prior, but this time with the man that put him there right next to him. They deployed code 300, or strategy Sparta. It was a Blackwatch trick that they used in similar situations but those situations rarely reared their ugly head. They funneled the enemy through a single entry (the main door) by blocking all other entrance points (side doors) and cut them down as soon as they turned the corner.

It occurred to Reyes halfway through that the mission was too personal for his second in command, and that could cause the recklessness that he was known for to magnify in severity. Only at the end of the fight did he see the extent of his fears. Jesse must have forgot about his own safety for a moment too long as he was on the ground holding his chest bleeding out from 5 separate wounds. Gabe later found out after his recovery that they had neglected a passage that led from the outside into the kitchen and they ended up getting flanked from the left side. Mccree stood in the line of fire to protect his mentor as he took seven men down with six satisfying  _ cracks  _ of his peacekeeper in rapid succession. But right now all he was focused on was getting the kid home. A weak ‘M’ fine boss, i swear it. Ain't nothin but a flesh wound’ was Mccree's attempt to calm Reyes but it was clear the commander was having none of it. He touched his ear to yell into the comms system to demanding a bird with a medbay and Angela on standby, threatening to take the head off of the pilot's shoulders if it didn't touch down in the next 10 minutes.

 

“6 separate shots, 1 in the left shoulder, 2 in the top right of your chest, and the other three were scattered throughout your abdomen. You ended up with broken ribs, torn muscle and almost an infection. Yes i remember it quite clearly now, although i must say choosing to coincide your affection with one of blackwatch’s failures does seem a bit odd” Angela remembered that day alright, probably more than she’d like to. 

 

When Morrison had informed her of the situation through her comms unit she had already ran halfway through the halls before he even mentioned the dock the plane vehicle was stationed at. Poor Lena had to blink out of the way in risk of being trucked by the doctor charging like a startled rhinoceros. The flight to the evac point was one of the most nerve-racking moments of her career quadruple checking every iv, blood bag, tool, and bandage at her disposal to make sure they were up to the task. She took her job seriously and this came as no surprise to anyone when she took charge, but something was different this time. Everyone noticed the change in her composure as they started their descent. When she saw the commander of blackwatch cradling a cowboy like a child, both covered in a red liquid as its supply from her friends body was seemingly never ending, her eyes went wide as her hand went to cover her agape mouth. A single tear fell before her face contorted into something that would strike fear in the devil himself. Was it anger? Determination? Frustration? Or was it just a mix of the three? The scared girl from before was gone replaced by a doctor who wasn't afraid to throw someone into the open sea below if they so much as hesitate her orders, and no one had the balls to question her. Even the commander bent to her whim, knowing that she was the professional and anything she requested would ultimately improve Mccree's chances of survival. His bleeding was stopped with enough bandages to make the temple of anubis jealous but that was the first of many problems that she needed all of her tools at her disposal to fix, which is why as soon as they landed he was instantly rushed to the lab in his stretcher. The faces of his peers,  _ his family _ , as they looked down at the body passing them in the hallways was something Angela would not soon forget. After 15 grueling hours of surgery, it was over. She had saved him and at this moment all he needed was to rest, but so did she. She never left his side throughout the night and somewhere along the lines she nodded off to a peaceful sleep in a chair beside him. Her head resting peacefully on the bed where he laid, delicate fingers interlocked with the larger digits of his. Someone would later come and find them together but the mystery visitor never woke them up, just left pancakes and juice for them to find later.

 

“Ye saved my life doc and more than that, ye kept me going. Kept me fightin through the pain, showed me the light in the darkness”

 

Humble as ever, she tried to wave it off as if it was nothing “Oh please, I was only doing my job. I'm a doctor remember” she didn't look up at him as she moved a stray piece of hair out of her face, trying to hide the growing rose color from the man across from her.

 

“Doctors heal either physically or emotionally.  You on the other hand did both. Now I'm not gonna lie to ye, I liked ye before that. Yer sweet, kind, selfless, not to mention drop dead gorgeous. Whenever you laughed it gave me butterflies and whenever you cried it felt as if a bit of me was cryin’ too”  Mccree let out a nervous laugh under his breath “Guess what I'm tryin’ to say is I liked ye for a while, just took the sky falling for me to figure it out.”

 

It took a minute for Angela to respond to him, to the point where Jesse was actually afraid he'd said too much, overstepped a boundary somewhere along the lines. Her response was almost inaudible “I can promise you my story isn't nearly as exciting..”

“Hmm?”

 

“The story of how I started feeling affection for you. It lacks the gunfights and near death experiences of yours, you'll probably find it boring” she moved her head back up to him, eyes soft and meeting his.

 

He gave her the warmest smile he could, he was overjoyed at the fact that she had liked him. He'd listen till daylight if she required it “Try me angel, I'm all ears”

 

“Well, it was the little things really. When you first joined up it was no surprise that i despised you, but you grew on me albeit because you just wouldn't stop trying to be my friend. When i got to know you i learned your past was just that, your past. You were a changed man, and i had the utmost respect for you. We grew to be good friends due to our similar age and for the first time in awhile i felt happy. You'd drag me out of the lab to play with Fareeha or to have fun in the snow or to just sit down and watch movies, you gave me the childhood I never had. As we got closer you would always check on how i was doing, making sure i didn't forget to eat, and forcing me to sleep even when i refused to the point of passing out. Id wake up in the morning cuddled up close to you with my head resting comfortably on  your chest, because you stayed around to make sure i actually slept. When I woke up i realized that's what i wanted, what i  _ needed _ . Someone who cared for me like you do. I've never really felt love before but....” she reached out to take his hand in hers, holding to the bottom with one hand as she drew circles on the top with her other “... its nice”

 

Dinner was coming to a close as the clock struck midnight, both too lost in their conversation to notice how fast the time had flown by. “‘Bout time i got ye back or else Captain America ‘ll have my hide” Angela nodded accepting his hand as he helped her out of her chair and interlocked their arms, making their way back to the base.

 

Stopping in front of Angela's room, he took one last look into her eyes before dropping her off. “I had a great time tonight, wouldn't mind doin’ it again if you're up for it” he could get lost in her gaze if he wasn't careful. A mischievous smile tugged at her lips as she formulated a response.

 

“Let me think…” gently she cupped Mccree's cheeks in her hands and brought him down into a kiss, letting his hands wrap around her waist to pull her close. The kiss wasn't violent or passionate, it was soft, calming, both lost in the private world shared with only each other. When Angela broke away from the kiss, she remained close, smiling at him like the cat that ate the canary. “ Does that answer your question?”

 

“Loud n clear darlin’” he whispered back at her, voice low and soothing as they never severed each other's stare.

  
Angela calmly opened the door before looking back at him for one last time. “Goodnight cowboy, see you tomorrow” closing the door with a playful giggle and leaving Jesse stunned for the upteenth time tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its not the biggest of ships but it does happen to be my favorite :). Any comments, criticisms, or praise is always appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a great day :D


End file.
